hetaliacrackfandomcom-20200213-history
The Alices
The tale of the Alices is a tale full of woes, a tale of romance and the slaying of foes. It's a tale of Nightmares and a sadistic death scene, a tale of five deaths and the orders of a queen. All in all, the highlight was Red and Blue, it's a dramatic little tale of angsty AsaKiku. The Alices are still alive and well, though they've put a few of us through living hell, and I know the saga is still going on, the Alices will never be forever gone. Alices: update this to the modern plot, because seriously, mein Gott, I missed a lot. A tall German man was the form the Dream took; the lives of the Alices he undoubtedly shook. He dragged them to Wonderland so he could have some fun, but the adventure was a horror for everyone. He offered to bring back one life for another (an offer rejected to save one child's brother); he was Chaotic Evil--in 3E he'd have been Lawful--and because of that alignment, the whole mess turned out awful. The First Alice was a cruel man of Red. Those who interfered with his crush would soon end up dead. He was overtaken by his love for Blue; things got way out of hand, but what could he do? The love bordered and borders on obsessive affection, but on how to express it, he really needed direction. He killed one Yellow twice and once, the other side, but with departed Blue in his hands, the poor sadist died. The Second was a fine gent of Blue. He was very noble and his kindness was true. He brought a Yellow back from the dead, but prior, he'd have to steal something rather not mention from Red. Banished and lonely, in the woods he would hide, and before Red came along... came his suicide. The Third Alice was a fair maiden of Green. She ruled over the land as Wonderland's queen. Her intentions weren't so fair, it would seem, for she had been corrupted by a terrible Dream. As she sat on her throne and gave out her demands, she gathered the blood others on her hands. In her last moments, she must have had quite a scare, for her end took the form of tea brewed by the Nightmare. The Yellow Alices went by the suit of the heart. Only tragedy ensued when the two had to part. The sister tragically encountered Red, a meeting that ended up with her dead. The Nightmare offered her a chance to live again, but she declined to prevent the death of her brother and friend. Thanks to Blue's efforts, she lived once more, but after not too long she once again faced Death's door. Enraged by the unfair and sorrowful death of his love, the First Alice sent them to the place up above. those who believe in different things after life, I hope this isn't a cause of strife. She and her brother met a gory demise (mmm, Vreni fingers with a side dish of eyes~). Perhaps the Alices shall return on Halloween. Let's make it something that just has to be seen~ Oh, and... A new era of Alices and the Wonderland has begun-...Alfred, Hugh, Tèa, Nat, twins... shall we have some fun~? PENIS PENIS PENIS VAGINA